


The Illness, Sneaky Like The Serpent

by Emilie_L_C



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athelstan (Vikings) Lives, Athelstan is amazing, Athelstan is an amazing teacher, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humiliation, One Shot, Other, School, Sick Character, Sickfic, Single parent Ragnar, Student!Gyda, Teacher!Athelstan, Vomiting, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: Athelstan is Gyda's theology teacher. During one of Athelstan's many lessons, Gyda gets sick. Athelstan has to help her.
Relationships: Athelstan & Gyda (Vikings), Athelstan & Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Illness, Sneaky Like The Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU story. 
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of vomiting

It was early in the morning. All of the students looked incredibly tired, and they looked like they would rather be anywhere else, than inside of the classroom. The rain was pouring outside, and the sky was still incredibly dark. Gyda loved the rain, though. It had always been one of the most calming noises she had ever known.

Gyda was sitting by her desk, carefully listening to what her teacher, Athelstan, was in the middle of teaching the entire class about. He was teaching them about The Bible, and the symbolic meanings within the verses. It was something he found to be very interesting, too, so he actually enjoyed teaching his class about that. The young teacher was writing something down on the whiteboard. Once he was done writing, Athelstan turned around to face the class. He was going to recite one of the old verses from The Bible.

"I am going to read another verse from The Bible now. While I read it out loud, I would like for you to think about the symbolic meaning of this particular verse: what could it be? Think about it. Listen carefully, we are going to discuss this verse together afterwards." Athelstan told the class, hoping they would listen to him. He cleared his throat, " _Psalm 118:14-16:_ _The LORD is my strength and my song; he has become my salvation. Glad songs of salvation are in the tents of the righteous: 'The right hand of the LORD does valiantly, the right hand of the LORD exalts, the right hand of the LORD does valiantly_!''

Athelstan read out loud, trying to catch the class' attention. He looked around, "So, what could the symbolic meaning be in this verse? What do you think about it?" The young teacher asked the class, hoping for some kind of response. Nobody said anything, and nobody raised their hand to say anything. Athelstan was starting to get slightly impatient. He let out a small sigh, "Come on, anything? You must have thought about something?" He tried to encourage some of the students to say something, but it did not work out that well. Slowly, Athelstan looked over at Gyda, almost with pleading eyes, hoping she had something to say.

However, for some reason, Gyda had a hard time concentrating that particular morning. She did not know why, though. Throughout the lesson, her vision had went blurry multiple times and she felt unable to focus on Athelstan's words, for the first time ever. His wise words did not sound like words anymore at all but muffled noises, disturbing Gyda's ears. Her focus began to drift away from Athelstan, and she fixed her gaze on her desk.

Gyda did not even look up at the whiteboard, where Athelstan was standing. Her gaze was fixed on the wooden desk she was sitting at. Already there, Athelstan grew slightly worried about her, since Gyda always looked up. Sighing, Athelstan tried to look away from Gyda in order to focus on his other students too, but it was hard for him, since he cared so much about Gyda’s well-being. 

Usually, Gyda liked the theology-lessons quite alot, and she found them to be extremely interesting, too. She also really liked Athelstan, he was such a kind and wise teacher to her. Athelstan had a fascinating way of explaining things that were very difficult to understand. He somehow managed to make it understandable. Plus, Gyda had a small crush on him aswell. She had always found Athelstan to be quite handsome. He was a very spiritual man, and Gyda admired him alot. He was one of the few humans she actually trusted, apart from her family. She felt like Athelstan truly cared about how she felt, unlike so many other teachers.

Gyda was always one of the first students to raise her hand during the theology-lessons, and Athelstan loved that about her. Gyda was indeed one of Athelstan's favorite students, even though he knew he was not supposed to favorize his students. Heck, Gyda was his only favorite student, and she knew that. She always did her homewok on time and she never caused any trouble during Athelstan's lessons, which he was more than grateful for. There were so many troublemakers in his class, so he was so happy about Gyda being such a quiet and sweet girl.

Athelstan clutched his hands around The Bible as he held it in his hands, looking out at the way-too-quiet classroom before him. Gyda could feel the beads of coldsweat rolling down her forehead, dripping down on her desk, creating a small puddle. The girl felt incredibly disoriented, and it was like she lost track of time and place completely. Her heart was pumping rapidly in her chest, and it was like her whole body was completely numb. It was almost like a tingling feeling going through her. A strong wave of nausea washed over her every once in a while. She could not hear anything anymore, it felt as if she was inside of her own, soundproof bubble. Gyda had to fight the strong urge to shut her eyes completely. It was odd, she had felt fine when she had left home earlier that morning, and now, two hours later, she could hardly sit up straight on her chair.

It had all started at the beginning of the theology-lesson in the beginning of the morning. At first, everything seemed fine. Gyda had found her books inside of her backpack, and she was completely ready for the lesson to start. However, after awhile, Gyda's vision suddenly turned blurry and occasionally it even turned completely black. It went on and on like that for the rest of the lesson, but Gyda tried her best not to let it affect her mood and she tried her best to hide it. A sudden nausea build up in her throat occasionally, too. She tried to keep her nausea at bay, by looking down at the desk, trying to focus on something else. Gyda took a few deep breaths, hoping it would calm her down a bit.

However, Athelstan could tell something was wrong with Gyda, since she was not acting herself. No matter how much Gyda tried to hide her sickness, Athelstan could still tell something was not right. Throughout most of the lesson, Athelstan's eyes were fixed on Gyda. She looked so pale, and Athelstan was starting to get very worried about her.

The first lesson was over, and Gyda tried to get up from her chair, hoping it would ease her nausea if she began to walk around a bit. However, as she tried to get up from her chair, she could feel her legs shaking violently. She could not stand up, so she sat back down again. Athelstan was sitting at his desk, looking through some papers. Most of the class had gone outside of the humid classroom to get some fresh air after the, according to them, dreadful lesson. Gyda sighed, and leaned back her chair. She removed her long hair away from the back of her neck, her clammy skin clung to her hair as she tried to remove it. She looked up at Athelstan, who, surprisingly, looked at her too. His kind eyes looked worried. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but no words came out. The young girl stared at her, not even realizing how blank her eyes were as they looked into his.

Before Gyda knew it, the bell rung, indicating that the next lesson was about to begin. The sudden, loud noise startled her and she jumped slightly in her seat. The other students ran inside of the half-empty classroom, chatting loudly. Athelstan closed the door, "Right. Sit down, everyone. We are back in business now." Athelstan said, this time his voice sounded more stern. Perhaps the class would pay attention to him and show him more respect, if he had some sternness in his voice. "I want to hear your thoughts on the Bible verse I read out loud, just before the break. Nobody said anything, so we will try to discuss it again." He said, pacing the classroom. His footsteps resounded throughout the room, and all of the student's eyes were on him. Athelstan stopped in his tracks and looked at the students, "Have any of you thought about the verse during the break?" He questioned, with a small smile.

Suddenly, Gyda's body felt incredibly weak all of a sudden. She could not hear nor understand what Athelstan was saying. She held a hand on her forehead, letting out a shaky breath. Her forehead was incredibly clammy and warm. The coldsweat coated her skin, and it felt like the sweat was going through the back of her shirt, leaving her body completely clammy. Gyda grabbed her pencil from her pencilcase and began to draw small drawings on her notebook. Drawing was one of the few things Gyda really liked to do, so perhaps it would help making her nausea vanish.

As Athelstan was trying to explain some things about The Bible and the churches around the world, an uncontrollable wave of nausea washed over Gyda. This time she could not do anything to stop it. Athelstan could see Gyda turn even more pale than before, and he could see how she suddenly zoned out in an odd way. Her eyes were completely blank and emotionless. Before Gyda knew it, the acidic liquid poured out of her mouth in a steady stream, falling down on her desk and her clothes. The whole class, including Athelstan, was now looking at her and her little accident. Her throat was hurting from throwing up, and she was certain that her voice would be hoarse for the rest of the day. Gyda could not stop the vomit from coming out of her, and another steady stream of vomit ran out of her mouth.

The other students in her class had mixed reactions about what had just happened. Some of them were making disgusted noises, some of the girls looked at her with pity in their eyes, others were laughing, some of them were even teasing and mocking Gyda about it. There was one person inside of the classroom, who did not laugh at her or mock her: Athelstan. He looked at her, with sympathy shining out of his eyes. "Do not make fun of Gyda! Quiet!" Athelstan yelled, trying to make the class calm down a bit. Everything was so loud. Too loud. The whole class was talking and laughing at the same time. Gyda could not take it.

Slowly, the loud voices and loud laughs died down, and silence filled the classroom. That meant the rest of the class were able to hear Gyda's sobs. The girl coughed a few times too, feeling how sore her throat truly was. Feeling incredibly ashamed, Gyda looked down at herself and saw her sweater covered in her own vomit. Her cheeks reddened, and she had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. She hid her flustered face in her vomit-covered hands, trying not to look down at her desk with the big puddle of vomit on it. The tears stung in her eyes, and they threatened to fall. Gyda could hear footsteps approaching her, fast. She did not dare to look away from her hands. The girl could feel a gentle hand resting on her back, "Gyda, it is alright. Come with me, let us go somewhere more private." Athelstan whispered to her, as he helped her getting up from her chair. Her jeans and her sweater were soaked in her vomit, and the acidic smell almost made her want to throw up again. Athelstan gathered all of Gyda's things quickly, and stuffed them inside of her backpack.

The rest of the class looked at Athelstan and Gyda, as Athelstan gently walked with Gyda towards the door of the classroom. Gyda held a tight grip around Athelstan, leaning against his body as they walked, using him for support so she would not fall. "We are soon at the door, Gyda." Athelstan whispered to her, gently guiding the now weak girl in the right direction. The classroom was suddenly incredibly quiet. All eyes rested on them. Athelstan opened the door and jerked his head towards the rest of the class, "Read page 200-215 in your books. I will be back soon. Do not make any loud noises." Athelstan warned them, giving them a quick glance, before closing the door.

Gyda was still sobbing as the two of them walked through the long hallway. Gyda could feel the dizziness taking over her system, making it harder for her to walk straight. Athelstan held a tight grip around Gyda's waist, hoping she would not fall. Even though Gyda was soaked in her own vomit, Athelstan tried not to pay any attention to that. He just wanted to help her. A few students passed them as they were walking through the hallway. The two girls eyed Gyda and began to whisper something to eachother, giggles followed their words. Athelstan shook his head, "It is not nice to laugh." He told them sternly, quickly turning around to face Gyda again.

"Gyda, we are going inside of a room, where it is just us two. Does that sound good?" Athelstan whispered to her, rubbing her back gently. The girl quickly nodded her head, "I would like that..." Was all she managed to croak out, before feeling another wave of nausea washing over her. Gyda shivered, "Athelstan..." She murmured, feeling incredibly disoriented. The young man looked down at her, "Yes, Gyda? Is everything alright?" He asked her, finally locating an empty room where they could talk in privacy. She shook her head, "I feel so sick..." She cried out, praying to God that she would not have to throw up again. Atelstan frowned, "I understand, Gyda. Everything will be alright. You can sit down soon."

Athelstan unlocked the door and guided Gyda inside of the office-like room. He quickly closed the door behind them, and fetched a bucket for Gyda, just in case. He helped Gyda sit down on a chair and he sat down beside her, after he had put her backpack in the corner of the room. "What happened, Gyda?" Athelstan asks her softly after they have been sitting down for awhile. Gyda looks up at him, her eyes are bloodshot from crying and her cheeks are flustered. She shook her head slowly, "I-i felt fine when I left home this morning." She began, taking a few deep breaths, trying not to get sick again. She did not want to puke her guts out infront of Athelstan.

Athelstan nodded his head, gesturing for her to keep on talking. "Then, I began to feel sick during the two theology-lessons." She told him, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Athelstan frowned and searched through his pockets, for a papertowel. "Here, take this." Athelstan held out a wrinkled papertowel, giving it to Gyda. Gyda gave him a small smile, "Thank you so much." Gyda began to dry her eyes with the papertowel, letting out a shaky breath. Athelstan looked at Gyda for a while, without saying anything. "I am so sorry, Gyda. I could tell something was wrong, when you did not raise your hand during the two lessons. You have always loved the theology-lessons, so I knew something was wrong." He gave her a sad smile, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Gyda could not help but chuckle at his comment, he knew her so well. Gyda secretly loved the feeling of Athelstan's warm hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. Her whole body was sore, so it was nice to feel some warmth.

Athelstan fetched some water for Gyda, "Have some water, dear Gyda." He told her, handing her a glass of water. Gyda gladly took the glass of water and began to drink, slowly. Athelstan smiled at her, "Do you want me to call your father, Gyda?" Athelstan asked her, once she had finished drinking her water. Ragnar, Gyda's father, was a single-father and she lived with him and Björn, her brother. Gyda slowly nodded, "Y-yes, I would like that." She looked down at herself, frowning at how horrible she looked. She would love to change out of her clothes and she would love a bath. "Do not worry, I will wait here with you until your father arrives." Athelstan promised her, with a smile. Gyda gave him a curious glance, "But you have a class to teach." She stated, sighing. She really wanted him to stay with her, though. Athelstan smiled at Gyda, "I will stay here, Gyda." He reassured her, which made her smile. Alot.

Athelstan then pulled out his phone, "Give me his number, then." He told her softly. Gyda quickly found her father's phonenumber and showed the display of her phone to Athelstan, so he could dial Ragnar's number on his phone. "Thank you, Gyda." Athelstan smiled, dialing his number. Athelstan called Ragnar's number, and after a few moments, a deep, gruff male voice answered the call. "Hello?" The voice said. Athelstan cleared his throat, "Hello, I am Athelstan, Gyda's theology teacher." Athelstan told Ragnar. "Is everything alright? Is Gyda alright?" Athelstan smiled at how protective and concerned Ragnar was. "Everything is alright, do not worry. I am sorry disturb you, but Gyda is feeling very ill right now. She vomited in class today, and she has vomit all over her clothes." Athelstan said with a tad sadness in his voice. It took a few moments before Ragnar said anything. Ragnar sighed, "Poor girl. Ummm... I will pick her up as soon as possible. I will get inside of my car soon, so it will probably take twenty minutes or so." Ragnar told Athelstan, sighing. He hated when his daughter was sick. Athelstan nodded his head slowly, "That is perfect, we will meet you at the parkinglot in about twenty minutes." Athelstan told Ragnar, hanging up the phone.

Athelstan sat down beside Gyda, who still looked incredibly pale. She was holding the bucket close to her mouth, fearing the uncontrollable wave of nausea would hit her once again. She looked up at Athelstan, "What did my father say?" She croaked out, her voice raw from all of the vomiting and crying. Athelstan looked at her, "Your father will be here in about twenty minutes. I told him we would meet him at the school parkinglot." Athelstan told Gyda, offering her a small smile. Athelstan threw the used papertowel out, which laid on the table Gyda nodded her head, the thought of being able to come home soon was relieving. Gyda shivered, feeling incredibly cold all of a sudden. Athelstan noticed, "Are you cold, Gyda?" Athelstan watched over her like a hawk, making sure she was alright. Gyda nodded her head, "I feel so cold, Athelstan." She told him, her whole body shivering. Athelstan moved closer to Gyda, "Here, let me warm you up a bit." He murmured, pulling her into a tight embrace, not even caring about the vomit on her clothes. Athelstan's lovely warmth made Gyda feel slightly better already. “Thank you so much for staying with me, Athelstan.” Gyda whispered, hugging him tighter. The young teacher smiled, “Of course, Gyda. It is no problem at all.” He reassured her.

Athelstan looked at his phone, “It has almost been twenty minutes now. Should we go outside and wait for your father?” Athelstan asked Gyda as he got up from his chair. Gyda nodded her head and got up from her chair. She gathered all of her things and her and Athelstan walked out of the room together. They walked in the direction of the parkinglot, hoping Ragnar would already be there. Once Gyda walked outside of the building, she could see her father. When he saw her, he immediately hurried over to her and hugged her. “Are you alright, darling?” Ragnar asked Gyda, kissing her forehead. She nodded her head and looked over at Athelstan, “Athelstan waited with me until you came. He has to take great care of me.” Gyda exclaimed, smiling. Athelstan had never met Ragnar before. He had heard Gyda talking about him, but he had never had the pleasure to meet him in person, until now. Ragnar smiled, approaching Athelstan.

He stuck out his hand for Athelstan to shake, “So, you are Athelstan. I have heard alot about you.” They shook hands, a very firm handshake. Athelstan smiled, “Yes, this is me.” He smiled, detaching his hand from Ragnar’s. Now that Athelstan could study Ragnar closer, he could not help but notice how handsome he actually looked. Underneath all of the tattoos was a heart of gold, Athelstan could feel that. He had seen how Ragnar had treated Gyda, afterall. Athelstan had never thought Ragnar would look like that. He had pictured a wah smaller man. Ragnar was a tall and very muscular man and he was certainly not small. Athelstan was surprised, but pleasantly surprised.

Ragnar smiled, “Get inside of the car, Gyda. I will be right there.” Ragnar told his daugher. Athelstan waved, “I hope I get to see you tomorrow, Gyda! Feel better soon!” He called, as she closed the car-door. Ragnar looked at Athelstan, “Thank you so much for staying with Gyda. I am very happy you did that.” Ragnar confessed, looking at Gyda through the car-window. Athelstan nodded his head, “Of course, I will always take good care of Gyda here at school.” He promised Ragnar with a smile.

Ragnar smirked at him, “It was great to finally meet the theology-teacher I have heard so much about. Hopefully we will meet again soon.” Ragnar said, before he turned on his heel to walk towards the car. Athelstan looked at Ragnar as he walked further away from him. “I hope to see you too.” Athelstan mumbled to himself, not even realizing he was talking to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something very similar to this actually happened to me many years ago! It is as uncomfortable as it sounds! Sadly, I did not have an Athelstan to take care of me either :(


End file.
